plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Engineer (PvZ: BfN)
|flavor text = Engineers build stuff that provides speed boosts and increased firepower to support the team. }} Engineer is a playable zombie class in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. He is a Support class. His ability set from previous games has also been completely changed to better suit his support role; his Sonic Grenade has been replaced with the Bullhorn Swarm, his Big Bolt Blaster is now a deployable sentry turret called the Heavy Helper which shoots plants while also increasing the damage output of nearby zombies instead of a gatling ability, and his Jackhammer has been replaced with Double Time (while his Jackhammer is now his sprint, though the Engineer will still be immune to Burrow). In addition, the Concrete Launcher's projectiles now bounce on walls before exploding. Description In-game description Engineers build stuff that provides speed boosts and increased firepower to support the team. Primary Weapon Engineer's primary weapon is the Concrete Launcher, which fires explosive concrete chunks that bounce off walls before detonating. Each chunk of concrete deals 36 impact damage and 22 splash damage. The Concrete Launcher can be fired 10 times before needing to be reloaded. Abilities Upgrades }} Related achievement Strategies With Engineer is a very helpful asset to your team. His Double Time can give him and other zombies a speed boost, allowing you to rush into objectives or to retreat faster. His Concrete Launcher now bounces off of walls, allowing you to trickshot your enemies in wall-based areas. His Bullhorn Swarm can home in to enemies and multiple Bullhorns can stun you longer, making him a threat in mid to close combat. The Heavy Helper is very useful because of its damage and ammo buff that it gives to the zombies. Against Engineer proves to be a tricky character to vanquish one-on-one due to abilities like Bullhorn Swarm and Double Time which can paralyze you and provide an escape for Engineer. It is heavily advised to not try and attempt to vanquish Engineer with the Chomper, as the Engineer is designed to directly counter them. His Heavy Helper is very dangerous, as it has above-average health, damage and has aimbot, plus it gives zombies a damage and extra ammo buff. That being said, his large size and easy hitbox makes the Cactus, Sunflower and Rose effective counters to the Engineer. The Cactus can snipe the Engineer with a fully charged shot, the Sunflower and Rose's above-average speed and damage can make attack them very hard. Just keep your distance from him, and he should be easy to take out. Tips & Tricks When Engineer is sprinting any Zombie behind him gets a small speed boost which stacks with more Engineers, it's great for getting to the objective faster. Balancing changes October 2019 Patch * * November 2019 Patch * December 2019 Patch * December 3, 2019 TTK patch * * * * * * * January 2020 patch * Fixed collision check when attempting to deploy Double Time (easier to deploy) Gallery HD Engineer BfN.png|Engineer's full body BfN Background - Engineer (PC).jpg|Background for PC BfN Background - Engineer (Mobile).jpg|Background for mobile Pvz-text-embed-image-zombie-05.png|Engineer on the official website Perk_RoleIcon_Hero_Engineer.png|His icon EM-0w-bU8AEipC0.jpeg|The Legendary Feastivus Master costume, only available during Feastivus Category:Playable characters Category:Character class Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies Category:Zombies Category:Support class